1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to skates including a skate containing a single hub type support design in combination with a low resistance rubber inflatable tire to provide buffer, shock-absorbance and topography compliance functions thereby maintaining stability and equilibrium when used on lawns, concrete, unleveled or asphalt pavements.
2. Description of the prior art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional PU wheel type wheel skate is one that on the sole 10, there is screw provided with a double-face riveted jointed rigid support plate 11, and between the rigid plates 11 there is screw jointed with a low resistence PU wheel 13 by a screw 12, respectively. Because the PU wheel 13 is made of hard rubber, the utility of conventional wheel skates is limited to specialized playgrounds. During movement, if the PU wheel 13 encounters granules such as small stones or sand, the sportman will lean, slide and fall down, possibly resulting in serious injury. Moreover, because the rigid support plate 11 and the PU wheel 13 hard rubber lack of shock-absorbant properties, the feet of the sportman will suffer the reverse force frequently during the sport, thereby risking a serious injury to the head.
Another conventional PU wheel type wheel skate which also often is at risk due to unleveled terrain or sand and small stones is as depicted in FIG. 2 in which doubleline, low resistant PU wheels 21 are pivotally equipped at both ends of the triangle support 22 below the sole. Though triangle support 22 is joined to the sole plate 23 by two fulcrums 221, 222, when this type of a wheel skate in touches uneven pavement, owing to the improper design of PU wheels 21 with rigidity and low resistance and to the rigid structure of the triangle support 22, the skate is not able to make an efficient buffer and maintain equilibrium. This type of wheel type skate often endangers the user.
In view of the potential dangers stemming from the design of conventional PU wheel type wheel skates, the present inventor engaged in research and development and after an extensive experimentation and testing, the present invention was achieved.